


Flirting in the Hair Dye Aisle

by bythunder



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythunder/pseuds/bythunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alayne Stone and Young Griff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting in the Hair Dye Aisle

“I wouldn’t buy that one if I were you.”

Alayne set the box back on the shelf, and turned to him. “And why is that?”

“It’s just, I’ve dyed my hair a lot. A lot,” he said, gesturing to his vibrant blue hair for emphasis. “So I know what brands are good, and what’ll tear your hair out.”

“It’ll tear my hair out?” She pulled her hand away as if mere contact with the box would do it.

“Ok, not literally,” he laughed, “but that’ll wash out in a week. Washing your money down the drain if you go for any dye that isn’t Tyroshi. They know what they’re doing.” He handed her a box of Oil of Tyrosh.

“O-oh… thanks. I didn’t know that,” she said, stowing the dye in her shopping basket. “’I’ve only colored my hair once or twice before.”

“What’s your natural hair color then? Er, wait, that’s rude to ask, isn’t it? Sorry.” He ran his hand through his hair, hoping he hadn’t offended her. 

“It’s…” She paused. Uncle Petyr – no, Father – had insisted she dye her hair. For her own safety, he said. Alayne thought it was overcautious, bordering on paranoid, but here she was, buying dye to cover her incoming roots. “It’s dishwater blonde. Very blah.”

Griff knew she was lying, judging from the rusty color of her eyebrows, if not from the fact that she couldn’t immediately recall her natural hair color. But who was he to judge? He had his own reasons for covering his silvery hair; he wouldn’t begrudge her her secrets. “I think you make a stunning brunette.”

“Thanks,” she said with a blush. “I like the blue. It really brings out your eyes.” It did too. The hue of his hair complemented the shining blue of his eyes, making them almost luminescent. She couldn’t recall ever seeing eyes so bright. 

He grinned. “What’s your name?”

“Alayne.” Another lie. She offered her hand.

“Griff. Lovely to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ASOIAF fic. I'm not really a fic writer, but I've had this idea for a while, and had to try to put it on paper.  
> Also, if you can think of a better title, let me know. 'Flirting in the Hair Dye Aisle' is a bit on the nose.


End file.
